Tales of SilverClan
by leopardfire2012
Summary: "If you thought SilverClan was gone for good, you are mistaken." These stories reveal what happened to SilverClan after Silverstar's death. Will they be able to make it through the difficult times ahead of them?
1. The Battle With BloodClan

**SilverClan-**  
**Territory:** The silver paths in twolegplace.  
**Leader:**  
**Pine-**white tom with ice blue eyes and long fluffy fur  
**Apprentice, Little Kit**  
**Deputy:** None  
**Medicine Cat:**  
**Redstripe-**white tom with amber eyes and a dark ginger stripe on his side, formerly known as Harold  
**Warriors:**  
**Toby-**brown tom with golden-yellow eyes and black paws  
**Apprentice, Percy**  
**Flame-**flame-colored tom with amber eyes and a red collar  
**Greg-**strong and big light blue-gray tom with blue eyes  
**James-**dark ginger tom with yellow eyes  
**Emily-**black she-cat with yellow eyes  
**Ann-**flame-colored she-cat with yellow eyes (Claribel's sister)  
**Apprentice, Thomas**  
**Claribel-**brown she-cat with amber eyes (Ann's sister)  
**Apprentice, Thomas**  
**Smokeflight-**black tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Emberpaw**  
**Sootwhisker-**dark brown tom with yellow eyes  
**Whitesplash-**cream and white she-cat with blue eyes, daughter of Sootwhisker  
**Snowsong-**white tom with soft fluffy fur and bright blue eyes, son of Sootwhisker  
**Pigeonclaw-**light gray tom with a scar on their nose, a torn right ear which has a burn scar, a burn scar on their tail tip, and amber eyes  
**Puddlemist-**blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes  
**Goosewing-**light brown she-cat who looks like a canada goose and has light green eyes  
**Softflower-**light brown she-cat with light green eyes  
**Sweetstem-**cream she-cat with light green eyes, daughter of Sootwhisker  
**Wildstorm-**light brown and black tabby tom with light green eyes  
**Sandcloud-**small brown tom with yellow eyes, son of Sootwhisker  
**Elders:**  
**Mickey-**a grumpy and elderly black tom with yellow eyes who used to live by the ancient river  
**Apprentices:**  
**Thomas-**light blue-gray tom with blue eyes  
**Percy-**small black and gray tom with a green eyes  
**Little Kit-**small orange and white tabby tom with light green eyes, son of Pine  
**Emberpaw-**small flame-colored tom with green eyes, son of Smokeflight  
**Ashpaw-**black tom with amber eyes, son of Smokeflight

**Note:** Only those making appearances in this story (with the exception of the deputy and medicine cat) will be listed listed for the clan below.  
**Rebuilt BloodClan-**  
**Leader: Badgerstar-**gray tom with brown eyes and folded ears  
**Deputy: Mollystep-**brown she-cat with amber eyes  
**Medicine Cat: Fiery-**gray she-cat with yellow eyes  
**Warriors: **  
**Fang-**orange she-cat with a front left white paw and purple collar

* * *

**Allegiance Notes:**

SilverClan doesn't have a new deputy at this point, since Pine has yet to appoint one. He has also not yet gotten his nine lives. And now, onto the story!

* * *

**Author's Note:** This story takes place shortly after Silverstar dies.  
A white tom looked up at the night sky. He placed his paws on the Silverpath, and let out a heavy sigh. So much had changed in such a short time since Silverstar had died.  
_If only Silverstar was stll here._  
His ice blue eyes gazed into the path.  
_It was moving so fast, that he flew into the air and landed on the ground. But it didn't stop, it kept going. Silverstar, why did you have to leave us here?_  
"Pine, are you okay?"  
He turned around and saw his son, Little Kit. His orange and white pelt was shining in the moonlight.  
"I just miss Silverstar, that's all!" Pine said.  
"We _all_ miss him, Pine." Little Kit let out a heavy sigh. "Even our own medicine cat misses him."  
"Redstripe will need to find an apprentice soon. He's starting to show his age."  
Little Kit nodded in agreement.  
"I would do it, but I'm better at fighting and hunting instead."  
Pine sniffed the air and then swished his tail on the ground.  
"It's those cats again!" Pine said. "They've been trying to take our home ever since he died. If he were still alive, we wouldn't be getting constant injuries and battle scars."  
An orange she-cat walked toward Pine, alongside the rest of her group.  
"This is BloodClan territory now!" The orange she-cat said, "You shouldn't be here anymore!"  
"Fang, that's enough." A gray tom with folded ears said.  
"But Badgerstar! These cats are in _our_ territory!" Fang said, her tail flicking in annoyance at Pine and Little Kit.  
"_Your_ territory?" Pine said. "This place is _ours_! You cannot just chase us out so easily!"  
Badgerstar swished his tail towards the ground.  
"We shall see whose territory this will belong to. You have three days to either leave or fight for what's left of it."  
"SilverClan will fight to protect our home." Pine hissed.  
Badgerstar slowly shook his head. "Fine, I see you're willing to protect your little clan. In three days, we'll see who keeps this land as their territory."  
Badgerstar and his cats turned around, towards the forest.  
"Looks like I have to learn some battle moves!" Little Kit said, excited.  
"You should return to camp. I have to think this over a bit."  
Little Kit nodded, running back to camp.  
"Silverstar, if you were here we wouldn't have to keep getting wounded from these rogues. Maybe we should just move back to our old home."  
He heard a voice from behind him. For a moment he thought it wasn't real.  
"Pine...is that you?"  
He turned around, and saw Silverstar. His gray and white pelt wasn't bleeding, but instead surrounded by stars.  
_Am I dreaming? Silverstar is right here...in front of me!_  
"Silverstar? Are you..._alive_? I thought that thundersnake hit you!"  
Silverstar sighed. "It did, Pine. I am not alive anymore. I am in StarClan now. There is no need to worry about me. But what you should be concerned about is SilverClan. _Your_ clan."  
"_My_...clan?"  
Silverstar nodded.  
"Yes, Pine. SilverClan is now yours to lead. It is now your job as deputy to lead the clan. You need to become the leader of SilverClan."  
Silverstar started walking away from him.  
"Silverstar, wait! Where are you going? Come back!"  
His starry pelt faded away in front of Jewel Cave. Pine realized now what he had to do.  
_I have to get my nine lives...Just like Silverstar did._  
He ran quickly into Jewel Cave, being careful not to trip on the rocks inside. He found the moonstone, touching it with his nose. His body became limp, and he fell asleep.

* * *

Pine tried to move his body, but couldn't.  
_I can't move! Am I...dead?_  
He opened his eyes, and saw a tortoiseshell she-cat who shook her head.  
"Pine, you came. Silverstar said that you would!"  
_Oh, Whiskers. I've missed you._  
"Are you in StarClan too?" Pine asked, looking at her light green eyes.  
Whiskers nodded, touching noses with him. "Yes. I give you a life for the tireless energy you will need as a leader to bring your clan back to their old home."  
Pine felt like he could run forever without hurting his paws. In the distance, he spotted the clan's old home.  
_That's where we have to go..._  
The vision faded away as Pine saw a white she-cat.  
"Yuki! It's you! I hope you're well."  
Yuki nodded. "I am."  
She touched noses with Pine. "With this life, I give you hope and patience. There will come a time where you will need patience. No matter how long it takes, have hope when the time comes, and never lose it or let it fade."  
Pine saw a vision of Yuki, time passing quickly as she sat and waited for her housefolk to return. _But it would never happen again._ Pine thought sadly. _Not until she was about to die._  
The vision faded, and she saw Yuki's blue eyes shining as she ran towards the sound of her housefolk calling her.  
Next was a gray she-cat with long fur. Her blue eyes were shining as she touched noses with him.  
_This was the she-cat he met near the mountains. It's Angelfur..._  
"I'm sure that Silverstar has told you about me. I give you a life for courage to face the toughest challenges."  
Pine tried not to yowl in pain as the life was given to him.  
"It's okay, Pine. It will be over soon."  
He looked up, and saw a tom in front of him.  
"It's going to be interesting when you join StarClan. Then there will be two Pinestars!" He let a mrrow of laughter and continued, touching noses with him. "I give you a life for happiness, so you can be enjoy peace during times of war and bloodshed."  
A flame-colored tom came towards him, and they touched noses. It was Firestar giving him a life.  
"I know just like you what it's like to join a clan and become leader, abandoning the life of a kittypet. I give you a life for strength, so you'll be able to face the toughest of enemies."  
A white she-cat that was slowly fading in and out came forward, touching noses with the white tom. "With this life, I give you the power to trust your instincts. Do not be afraid to speak your mind, and how you truely feel."  
Pine saw a vision of the sun rising in the mountains, but it quickly faded away.  
_This cat...were they the first healer of the Tribe Silverstar told me about?_  
Pine wasn't able to recognize the cat coming to him. _Who is this?_  
It was Yellowfang, former medicine cat of ShadowClan and ThunderClan. "I give you a life for healing those who cannot be healed with herbs, but with the passing of time."  
A white tom with black paws came forward. "I give you a life for mentoring. Never begin to train kits before they are old enough. Many leaders before you have made this fatal mistake in the past."  
_Why would I do that? It's against the warrior code!_ Pine pushed the thought away.  
He finally saw Silverstar in front of him, and the two of them touched noses.  
_My final life...What will Silverstar give me?_  
"I give you your final life. Listen to your elders, and those who have come before you. Learn from them, and the stories they tell young kits."  
"I hail you by your new name, Pine_star_. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of SilverClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."  
He saw StarClan cats all around him, which began to chant his name.  
"Pinestar! Pinestar! Pinestar! Pinestar!"

* * *

At moonhigh, Pinestar started a clan meeting.  
He could see his son in the crowd of cats.  
_This should have been done a long time ago._  
"Cats of SilverClan, we must be ready for the times ahead of us, and the challenges that may come our way. We need a deputy to lead the clan after I am gone. Let the spirit of Silverstar hear and approve of my choice. Smokeflight will be the new deputy of SilverClan."  
The black tom stood, his amber eyes shining. He joined Pinestar and stood next to him. "I am glad that you chose me to be your deputy. I will make sure that one day I'll lead the clan well."

* * *

Three days later, BloodClan came to fight.  
"We're ready, Badgerstar!" Fang said, her tail swishing in excitement.  
"SilverClan is ready, too." Smokeflight said, "We've been preparing for this moment."  
Cats from both clans ran into battle. Within a few heartbeats, Pinestar was pinned down by Badgerstar. He scratched at the gray tom's ears and his throat, and was released from his grip. The tom lied still.  
_Is he...dead?_  
"You took from him one of his lives! You are truly foxhearted!" Mollystep said.  
Most of the BloodClan cats stopped fighting to make sure Badgerstar was okay.  
Pinestar pinned Badgerstar down with his paws, ready to fight back.  
Badgerstar weakly moved. His brown eyes widened in fear.  
"_I_ am leader of SilverClan now. This territory is _SilverClan's_, not yours. Now leave my clanmates alone."  
Badgerstar weakly nodded, and the rest of his cats retreated towards Twolegplace.  
"We've won, Pinestar." Little Kit said, trying to hide the scratch on his nose.  
"You got your first battle scar! You should be _proud_. It will always be a reminder of today's battle."  
Little Kit let his nose scar show with pride, and the rest of SilverClan followed them back to their camp.

* * *

At dawn, the clan awoke to a territory that was truely theirs. Pinestar walked over the silver path once more, looking up at the sky.  
_No cat would even _try _and take it away now!_  
Pinestar sighed, looking at the stars that were fading away as the sun slowly began to rise.  
He remembered Smokeflight's wounds on his black pelt, his amber eyes full of fear.  
_But it was not without the loss of a clanmate. Smokeflight...SilverClan will never forget you for your courage. Your wounds were too great to heal, but our clan is so proud of everything you have done for us. I hope Silverstar is there to welcome you to StarClan._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'd thought that I should mention that the white she-cat who gave Pinestar the life to trust his instincts was indeed Half Moon, the first healer of the Tribe of the Rushing Water. The white tom with black paws should be easy to figure out, but in case you didn't, it's Blackstar.

Before I forget, Smokeflight is _definitely_ in StarClan. He was led there by Silverstar, just as Pinestar hoped he would be.


	2. A Storm Not Forgotten

**SilverClan-**  
**Territory:** The silver paths in twolegplace.  
**Leader: Pinestar-**white tom with ice blue eyes and long fluffy fur (On first life)  
**Deputy: **  
**Puddlemist-**blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Emberpaw**  
**Medicine Cat:**  
**Redstripe-**white tom with amber eyes and a dark ginger stripe on his side, formerly known as Harold  
**Warriors:**  
**Toby-**brown tom with golden-yellow eyes and black paws (Senior warrior)  
**Apprentice, Percy**  
**Flame-**flame-colored tom with amber eyes and a red collar  
**Greg-**strong and big light blue-gray tom with blue eyes  
**James-**dark ginger tom with yellow eyes  
**Emily-**black she-cat with yellow eyes  
**Ann-**flame-colored she-cat with yellow eyes (Claribel's sister)  
**Apprentice, Thomas**  
**Claribel-**brown she-cat with amber eyes (Ann's sister)  
**Apprentice, Thomas**  
**Sootwhisker-**dark brown tom with yellow eyes  
**Whitesplash-**cream and white she-cat with blue eyes, daughter of Sootwhisker  
**Sandcloud-**small brown tom with yellow eyes, son of Sootwhisker  
**Snowsong-**white tom with soft fluffy fur and bright blue eyes, son of Sootwhisker  
**Pigeonclaw-**light gray tom with a scar on their nose, a torn right ear which has a burn scar, a burn scar on their tail tip, and amber eyes  
**Goosewing-**light brown she-cat who looks like a canada goose and has light green eyes  
**Softflower-**light brown she-cat with light green eyes  
**Sweetstem-**cream she-cat with light green eyes, daughter of Sootwhisker  
**Wildstorm-**light brown and black tabby tom with light green eyes  
**Sandcloud-**small brown tom with yellow eyes, son of Sootwhisker  
**Elders:**  
**Mickey-**a grumpy and elderly black tom with yellow eyes who used to live by the ancient river  
**Apprentices:**  
**Thomas-**light blue-gray tom with blue eyes  
**Percy-**small black and gray tom with green eyes  
**Little Kit-**small orange and white tabby tom with light green eyes, son of Pine  
**Emberpaw-**small flame-colored tom with green eyes, son of Smokeflight  
**Ashpaw-**black tom with amber eyes, son of Smokeflight

**Note:** Only those making appearances in this story (with the exception of the deputy and medicine cat) will be listed for the clan below.  
**DarkClan-**  
**Leader: Darkstar-**black tom with yellow eyes  
**Deputy:** Shadowclaw-black tom with yellow eyes  
**Medicine Cat:** Brightpelt-black tom with amber eyes  
**Warriors: **  
**Ninjapelt-**black tom with blind yellow eyes and a scar on his nose  
**Apprentice, Stormpaw**  
**Apprentices:**  
**Stormpaw-**black tom with yellow eyes and white paws (Ninjapelt's son)

* * *

**Author's Note:** This story takes place during the beginning of The Forgotten Woods, when the dark cloud hit.

* * *

Pinestar awoke from his den, and looked around the camp. All was quiet, a good sign for him and the clan. There was a small breeze, gently blowing on his pelt. He peeked into the warriors' den, and saw Puddlemist sleeping alongside the other warriors.  
He remembered how nervous she had been just after being chosen as the new deputy.  
_"I say these words before StarClan, so that the sprit of Smokeflight may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of SilverClan is Puddlemist."_  
_"But what about Emberpaw's training?"_ He remembered Pigeonclaw's voice, expressing his concerns for the apprentice.  
_"Puddlemist will continue his training as their new mentor."_  
He closed his eyes, remembering how even as he was gasping for breath, Smokeflight seemed to be unable to breathe.  
_StarClan, was there something I missed that day? Or was there something that he never told me and kept as a secret to himself?_  
He flicked his tail, feeling the wind becoming stronger and faster.  
_Something's not right. This wind is too _strong_!_  
He looked up, and saw in the distance a spinning cloud of darkness, picking up a Twoleg nest.  
_Oh my StarClan-_  
At that moment, he heard distant voices of Twolegs. They seemed close to the storm.  
He quickly checked the camp to make sure that everyone was there. But then he gently woke up Puddlemist and did his best to stay calm.  
"Puddlemist, where's Sootwhisker? He's not in the camp, and neither is his son!"  
"They were going to patrol the borders, I think. After that, they were planning on hunting a bit and bringing it back to camp."  
Pinestar flicked his tail again.  
"There's a big storm outside of the camp, near Twolegplace. I've never seen anything like it before. We need to get them back to camp right away, before this storm does."  
Puddlemist nodded silently. "Of course, Pinestar. I'll send some cats to try and find them."  
Pinestar waited outside of the warriors' den for Puddlemist to organize some cats to search for the missing cats. After a few heartbeats, she exited the den with a small group of cats.  
"We're ready, Pinestar. We'll do our best to find them."  
Pinestar nodded. "I hope they're okay. Perhaps they've found somewhere safe."  
"I hope so." Puddlemist replied, attempting to hide the worry in her voice.  
With a flick of her tail, the small patrol left the camp towards Twolegplace.  
Pinestar then woke up Toby, a senior warrior in the clan.  
"Toby, I'm leaving the camp for an important task. You're in charge while I'm gone."  
Toby stretched his legs and nodded. "Of course, Pinestar. I'll make sure everything here runs smoothly."  
Pinestar waited until Toby was beginning to guard the camp, then quickened his pace to catch up with the patrol.  
_Don't worry, Sootwhisker. We're coming._

* * *

Pinestar finally found the patrol as the first star in the night sky began to fade away. By then, the storm was gone.  
"Did you find him?" He asked Puddlemist.  
Puddlemist nodded slowly. "We did find him and his son, along with Wildstorm...but they didn't make it."  
"Anything else that you think I should know?" He asked the deputy.  
"We caught the scent of DarkClan nearby. I thought I saw Ninjapelt and his son get picked up by the storm. Perhaps it was just me-"  
At that moment, they saw Ninjapelt and Stormpaw in the distance in the debris. Ninjapelt was constantly limping and weakly walking using only front legs, and there was blood on his back.  
He looked at the cats in the patrol, and began to give them his orders.  
"Flame and Pigeonclaw, go help them. Greg and James, help Ninjapelt walk back to camp."  
They began walking towards them, but then stopped.  
"I think it's too late for him to be helped, Pinestar." Pigeonclaw whispered into his ear.  
"Stormpaw...I know you can make it back. But I have to stay here."  
They heard Stormpaw's cries. "No, I can't leave you behind!"  
"There might still be time. He needs our help!" Pigeonclaw cried, running towards Stormpaw.  
"You heard him." Pinestar told the other cats in the patrol.  
He ran towards Ninjapelt, and Pigeonclaw tried to claw his back. Ninjapelt didn't even yowl in pain.  
"If he does live, he will never be able to walk with his hind legs ever again." Pigeonclaw said softly.  
"How do you know _that_, Pigeonclaw?" Stormpaw asked.  
"As a kit, I saw some cats rescued from the fallen Sky Twoleg Nests. They were just like Ninjapelt. Those rogues didn't live long, though. The Twolegs did everything they could, but they didn't make it. One of them was lucky enough to live with a twisted hind leg. Still lives in that Twolegplace, I think. But he must be very old by now. I wonder how he's doing..."  
"He _must_ be dead by now, Pigeonclaw. That day was so _long_ ago! Besides, he was always trying to see how quick he could dodge a monster. A mousebrained idea, if you ask me."  
"He's gone." Stormpaw said softly.  
"It's okay, Stormpaw. He isn't suffering from the pain anymore." Pigeonclaw said softly in the apprentice's ear.  
"We'll help you get back to your camp." Pinestar said, "And we'll make sure that Ninjapelt's body is brought back, too."  
"Thank you." Stormpaw said in tears, "I'm sure that he would like his body to be there, even though he was never able to make it while he was alive."  
With a flick of his tail, Greg and James began to gently lift Ninjapelt's body from the ground. Pigeonclaw and Flame went over to lift the nearby body of Sootwhisker, with Puddlemist lifting Sandcloud's body.  
Everyone stayed quiet for the rest of the way to the SilverClan camp, where Pinestar stopped to let Toby know about Sootwhisker's death. Greg and James gently placed Sootwhisker's body onto the ground, with Puddlemist gently placing Sandcloud's body onto the ground a few heartbeats later. A few other cats from the patrol then placed Wildstorm's body onto the ground.  
"He knew a lot about those storms. Used to live in a Twolegplace where they were pretty common in newleaf." Pinestar said.  
"The clan will begin their dawn patrol soon. Who should I send?"  
"There will not be a dawn patrol until we _return_." Pinestar said, "It's safer if the rest of SilverClan stays in camp, just in case DarkClan decides to attack."  
"Okay, Pinestar. I'll let them know if anyone wakes up. But what about Sootwhisker's mate? And their other kits?"  
"Let them have a silent vigil. They are excused from hunting and patroling for today."  
"Yes, Pinestar."

* * *

The small patrol arrived at the forest entrance and now had just Pinestar and Stormpaw leading the way, with Pigeonclaw and Flame carrying Ninjapelt's body.  
Pinestar caught the scent of DarkClan, which was strong and soon spotted a few of the DarkClan cats headed their way.  
_Perfect timing._  
"This is DarkClan's territory!" The black tom hissed, "What are you-"  
He then quickly stopped and gasped in shock at the sight of Ninjapelt's body.  
"My poor brother! What happened to him?"  
"Darkstar...it was that dark cloud. It was enough to break his spine." Stormpaw said softly, "It killed my own _father_!"  
"Don't worry, Stormpaw. He roams with the most fierce warriors that have ever lived now. You are excused from training for the day in order to have a vigil for him."  
Stormpaw nodded. "Yes, Darkstar. Should I see Brightpelt about my scratches?"  
"They appeared to have healed. They shall be scars from now on."  
"That's okay. I'll always remember how I fought to stay alive during that storm every time I see them."  
Stormpaw ran past Darkstar to his clan's camp.  
"Thank you for bringing my brother's body here. I shall let my clan bring his body to DarkClan's camp."  
Pinestar nodded. "Of course, Darkstar."  
"Our relations have now improved, I think. Now is the time for _peace_ between us, not _war_. I shall let my allies know of our agreement."  
"Too much bloodshed has happened between my clan and your allies. I cannot accept an agreement for peace after what you've done in the past."  
Darkstar nodded, flicking his tail. "It seems that once again, our clans are close to war."  
"It's time for us to return home. Come, SilverClan!" Pinestar said.  
He looked back at Darkstar one last time, giving him a long stare before leading his clanmates back to camp.

* * *

As the sun began to slowly rise into the sky, Pinestar called the clan for a clan meeting.  
"Cats of SilverClan, our clan is not safe here anymore. We must return to where our clan began all those seasons ago. The journey will be long and tiring, but in the end our clan will be safer there than it was here in the past few moons. It doesn't matter how long it takes to get there, as long as we find that place again."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The spinal injury was what ended up causing Ninjapelt's death. His spirit now roams the Dark Forest.


	3. Pinestar Speaks: A Journey Home

**SilverClan-**  
**Leader: Pinestar-**white tom with ice blue eyes and long fluffy fur (On first life)  
**Deputy: **  
**Puddlemist-**blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Emberpaw**  
**Medicine Cat:**  
**Redstripe-**white tom with amber eyes and a dark ginger stripe on his side, formerly known as Harold  
**Apprentice, Ashpaw**  
**Warriors:**  
**Toby-**brown tom with golden-yellow eyes and black paws (Senior warrior)  
**Apprentice, Percy**  
**Flame-**flame-colored tom with amber eyes and a red collar  
**Greg-**strong and big light blue-gray tom with blue eyes  
**James-**dark ginger tom with yellow eyes  
**Emily-**black she-cat with yellow eyes  
**Ann-**flame-colored she-cat with yellow eyes (Claribel's sister)  
**Apprentice, Thomas**  
**Claribel-**brown she-cat with amber eyes (Ann's sister)  
**Apprentice, Thomas**  
**Whitesplash-**cream and white she-cat with blue eyes, daughter of Sootwhisker  
**Snowsong-**white tom with soft fluffy fur and bright blue eyes, son of Sootwhisker  
**Pigeonclaw-**light gray tom with a scar on their nose, a torn right ear which has a burn scar, a burn scar on their tail tip, and amber eyes  
**Goosewing-**light brown she-cat who looks like a canada goose and has light green eyes  
**Softflower-**light brown she-cat with light green eyes  
**Sweetstem-**cream she-cat with light green eyes, daughter of Sootwhisker  
**Elders:**  
**Mickey-**a grumpy and elderly black tom with yellow eyes who used to live by the ancient river  
**Apprentices:**  
**Thomas-**light blue-gray tom with blue eyes  
**Percy-**small black and gray tom with a green eyes and a green collar  
**Little Kit-**small orange and white tabby tom with light green eyes and a scar on his nose, son of Pine  
**Emberpaw-**small flame-colored tom with green eyes, son of Smokeflight  
**Ashpaw-**black tom with amber eyes, son of Smokeflight

**Cats Outside of the Clan-**  
**Jasper-**light brown and black tabby tom with light green eyes and a stumpy tail (Kittypet)  
**Bugsy-**cream and white tom with orange tabby stripes and light green eyes (Kittypet)  
**Butterscotch-**cream tabby tom with light green eyes (Kittypet)  
**Sneaks-**black and white tom with light green eyes (Kittypet)  
**Zoey-**fierce black she-cat with long fluffy fur and light green eyes (Kittypet)  
**Snowball-**white she-cat with blue eyes (Kittypet)  
**Baby-**brown and white she-cat with black tabby stripes and light green eyes (Kittypet)  
**Tiny-**small brown and black tabby tom with light green eyes (He has been declawed and is a kittypet)  
**Ginger-**ginger and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Kittypet)  
**Miles-**tawny-orange and white tom with blue eyes and a twisted hind leg, originally from NYC (Rogue who is currently living at the Pine Train Station)

* * *

When I got my first life, it was meant for bringing our clan home. I knew that our current territory was too dangerous for my clanmates. So I lead them back to our old camp. But we got a little lost. We ended up at a Twoleg nest which was home to two kittypets, Jasper and Bugsy, and stayed for the rest of leaf-bare. These kittypets were told stories about clans like ours. They asked me to teach them about the clans, something I was happy to do. One night, Jasper asked me if StarClan was real, and I told that it was. From then on, he believed in StarClan. A cat who used to live with them reunited with Jasper for a few moments before he got his nine lives. He became leader of a clan he started on his own which he named MeadowClan. Bugsy became his apprentice. Shortly before continued our journey, several cats joined their clan. We were sad to leave, but I knew that we had to return home. _Our_ home.  
We were careful around thunderpaths and made it to a park with a greenleaf Twolegplace nearby during newleaf. For a few days we were able to rest, careful to not be spotted by Twolegs. But we had to leave Mickey behind, who had died due to old age. We buried him near the ancient river he had lived close to for so long. Then we continued, arriving in Downtown Twolegplace, the one I was named after as a kittypet. We briefly rested and kept going, not stopping until we finally made it home during the warm season of greenleaf.  
The journey was not easy, but our clan was able to survive. Shortly after we made it to our old home, I became very weak and lost my first life. But I had done what I had to do.


	4. Fire at the Train Station

**SilverClan-**  
**Territory:** Near a train station in downtown twolegplace.  
**Leader: Pinestar-**white tom with ice blue eyes and long fluffy fur (On second life)  
**Deputy: **  
**Puddlemist-**blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Emberpaw**  
**Medicine Cat:**  
**Redstripe-**white tom with amber eyes and a dark ginger stripe on his side, formerly known as Harold  
**Apprentice, Ashpaw**  
**Warriors:**  
**Toby-**brown tom with golden-yellow eyes and black paws (Senior warrior)  
**Percy-**small black and gray tom with green eyes  
**Flame-**flame-colored tom with amber eyes  
**Greg-**strong and big light blue-gray tom with blue eyes  
**James-**dark ginger tom with yellow eyes  
**Emily-**black she-cat with yellow eyes  
**Ann-**flame-colored she-cat with yellow eyes (Claribel's sister)  
**Claribel-**brown she-cat with amber eyes (Ann's sister)  
**Thomas-**light blue-gray tom with blue eyes  
**Whitesplash-**cream and white she-cat with blue eyes, daughter of Sootwhisker  
**Snowsong-**white tom with soft fluffy fur and bright blue eyes, son of Sootwhisker  
**Pigeonclaw-**light gray tom with a scar on their nose, a torn right ear which has a burn scar, a burn scar on their tail tip, and amber eyes  
**Goosewing-**light brown she-cat who looks like a canada goose and has light green eyes  
**Softflower-**light brown she-cat with light green eyes  
**Sweetstem-**cream she-cat with light green eyes, daughter of Sootwhisker  
**Apprentices:**  
**Little Kit-**small orange and white tabby tom with light green eyes and a scar on his nose, son of Pine  
**Emberpaw-**small flame-colored tom with green eyes, son of Smokeflight  
**Ashpaw-**black tom with amber eyes, son of Smokeflight

**Pine Train Station Residents:**  
**Whiskers Two-**tortoiseshell she-cat with long fluffy fur and light green eyes who lives at the train station  
**Sun Whisker-**tortoiseshell she-cat who lives at the train station  
**Apprentice, Whiskers Four**  
**Whiskers Four-**tortoiseshell she-kit who lives at the train station  
**Miles-**tawny-orange and white tom with blue eyes and a twisted hind leg, originally from NYC (Rogue who is currently living at the Pine Train Station)

* * *

Pinestar stretched his legs, enjoying the cool air of early leaf-fall.  
He saw Redstripe alongside his apprentice, Ashpaw. The ginger stripe on Redstripe's white pelt shined in the sunlight. They were taking a break from learning different herbs, so Ashpaw started to clean his black pelt. He could see Redstripe helping him.  
"Pinestar!" A voice called. It came from a flame-colored tom.  
"Flame, there you are! Did you find something?"  
Flame nodded, his amber eyes shined. "I found a pigeon and a few mice roaming around."  
Pinestar nodded his approval. _He's changed so much since he joined the clan, he isn't even wearing a kittypet collar anymore!_  
Suddenly, Flame sniffed the air.  
"I smell fire, Pinestar."  
The two of them looked around, but no fires could be seen.  
"It's probably a Twoleg using one of those smoke sticks. They have a similar scent."  
They looked around, but no Twolegs had smoke sticks in their paws.  
"Maybe some Twoleg burnt their food."  
Little Kit ran out of the silver monster stop's cat sized door.  
"Pinestar, there's a fire inside!"  
Smoke escaped from the door.  
"Is there anyone else inside?"  
Little Kit nodded. He looked around camp.  
"Pigeonclaw, Goosewing, and Emberpaw are still in there!"  
Flame quickly ran inside.  
"Flame, wait! It's dangerous!" Little Kit cried.  
Flames escaped from the windows that were open, and smoke began to rise towards the sky.  
Ashpaw and Redstripe joined him inside.  
"Is anyone here? If you can hear me, follow my voice to safety!"  
He heard the coughing of Pigeonclaw and Goosewing.  
"I'll go get them. You and Redstripe should go and find Emberpaw."  
Redstripe and Ashpaw nodded, and heard the voice of Emberpaw.  
"Help! This area is on fire!" Emberpaw cried.  
"It's okay, Emberpaw." Redstripe said, "We're here to help you. Come on Ashpaw, their voice is coming from over there!"  
Flame came out with Pigeonclaw, coughing from the smoke.  
"Please find Goosewing! She's my mate!"  
Flame nodded, and ran back inside to find her.  
Redstripe came out with Goosewing, but Ashpaw wasn't with him.  
"Where is Emberpaw?" Pinestar asked.  
"I can't find him. Ashpaw went to see where he is, but..."  
Ashpaw grunted, dragging the body of Emberpaw.  
"I'm sorry, Redstripe. I was too late. He's dead."  
Redstripe felt for a heartbeat, and felt one that was faint.  
"He isn't dead. Not _yet_. You might have found him in time, Ashpaw."

Redstripe gave tansy to Pigeonclaw and Goosewing to help with their coughs.  
Ashpaw found a small piece of honey next to Redstripe.  
"Are you planning on using that?" Ashpaw asked.  
Redstripe shook his head. "No, go ahead."  
Ashpaw pushed the honey into Emberpaw's mouth.  
"Emberpaw...if you can hear me, swallow this. It will help you."  
Ashpaw waited, but there was no movement. His tail drooped, but then he heard the sound of Emberpaw's weak cough.  
"I did it." Emberpaw said weakly.  
"Very good. You should rest now. Everything's going to be okay."  
Redstripe remembered that Flame had gone back inside to find Goosewing. But she was safe with her clanmates now.  
"Flame is still inside!" Redstripe cried. Red and white monsters arrived on the thunderpath.  
"Hurry and find him!" Pinestar said, "Twolegs are here. They might be planning to destroy the building!"  
Redstripe nodded, and he quickly ran inside.  
"Flame! Are you here?"  
He heard Flame's coughing, and he spotted his body lying on the ground. He dragged his body to safety, watching the flames, water pinning down the fire.  
He finally made it outside. Flame's coughing had stopped.  
"Flame, we made it. You're safe. now."  
Pinestar looked at Flame's body, except for his breathing which was slow and weak. He tried his best not to watch the rest of the flames slowly die out.  
"Flame was the bravest cat I knew. He risked his own life to save his own clanmates from the flames and smoke. His loyalty to SilverClan never changed, no matter what came our way. He died with the heart of a warrior. Let StarClan receive him as Flameheart, in honor of his loyalty."  
Pinestar looked at his body closely. It had stopped moving.  
"SilverClan will never forget you. I hope you make it safely to StarClan." Pinestar whispered in the dead tom's ear.  
He was able to see the spirit of Flameheart slowly rise and stand near his dead body. Two StarClan cats came towards him, a white she-cat and a tortoiseshell she-cat.  
_Yuki and Whiskers!_ Pinestar thought, recognizing the StarClan cats in front of him.  
"Flameheart...that's a fitting name for you." Whiskers said, "I wish I had gotten a name like that."  
Flameheart nodded, stars beginning to shine brightly on his pelt. He followed Yuki and Whiskers towards the sky and then faded away.  
"He's in StarClan now. StarClan cats were able to guide him there." Pinestar declared to his clanmates.  
"Ashpaw." Redstripe said, standing up. "Come forward, towards the petal tree."  
Ashpaw stepped forward, standing in front of the tree.

"I, Redstripe, medicine cat of SilverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons. Ashpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry, between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"  
Ashpaw nodded. "I do."  
"Then by the powers of StarClan I give your true name as a medicine cat. Ashpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Ashflame. StarClan honors your bravery and your courage, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of SilverClan."  
"Ashflame! Ashflame!"  
Pinestar looked at his clanmates. A single snowflake touched his nose. He looked up at the sky, and saw a faint star shine brightly.  
_Leaf-bare will come soon._ He thought.  
"Toby, will you and your friends come forward?"  
The brown tom nodded. A small black and gray tom with green eyes was first to stand beside him, who had been his mentor. Then came Greg, a big and strong light blue-gray tom with blue eyes.  
_He's been a very strong and brave cat, even before he joined the clan._  
Pinestar spotted a black she-cat, her yellow eyes wide with nervousness.  
"Emily, there's no need to be afraid." A dark ginger tom said to her.  
"James is right." Pinestar said, watching the tom's yellow eyes show signs of nervousness.  
_I don't want these cats to be nervous about this. Tonight, they'll be getting new names!_  
Ann and her sister came next, along with their former apprentice Thomas. He had become a warrior recently.  
He noticed the flame-colored pelt of Ann, the brown pelt of her sister Claribel, and the blue-gray fur of Thomas were standing up. Were they thinking that this was a punishment?  
Claribel's amber eyes looked at Pinestar in fear. "Then _why_ are you calling us here?"  
"It's your time to get new names." Pinestar replied.  
"New names?" Toby said, confused, "I thought we already had names."

"He wants you to get names like mine, Toby." Redstripe said to him. "It's time you got one, as well."  
Pinestar nodded in agreement, and any tension left went away.  
"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the names from the cats you see before you, for it no longer stands for what they are. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give these cats new names. From this moment on they will be known as Owlfire, Tinywhisker, Lionstorm, Redflight, Eagleheart, Dawnheart, Duskheart, and Bluefeather in honor of their wisdom, kindness, courage, strength, compassion, clear sight, and bravery."  
"Owlfire! Tinywhisker! Lionstorm! Redflight! Eagleheart! Dawnheart! Duskheart! Bluefeather!"  
Redstripe nodded his approval. "These names suit them well."  
"I'm glad you like them Redstripe. Now they have the names of _warriors_!"  
All the cats yowled in agreement.  
"Long live SilverClan!" Pinestar said.  
Everyone chanted SilverClan's name with pride.  
"SilverClan! SilverClan! SilverClan! SilverClan!"


End file.
